


Piper's coming out.

by seaweedhenry



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bisexual Piper, Gen, I just needed to write it for all the Piper's slanders, Piper Bisessuale, Piper's Coming Out, Pre-The Burning Maze (Trials of Apollo)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaweedhenry/pseuds/seaweedhenry
Summary: Piper riflette sulla sua bisessualità.
Relationships: Past Jason Grace/Piper McLean - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Piper's coming out.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: accenni a TOA e spoiler. Accenni a bifobia e omofobia. Tutti i percorsi sono diversi, io ho voluto parlare di Piper e ho messo giù qualcosa del mio personale. Se vi va, raccontate i vostri. Spero che niente di tutto questo possa triggerarvi. In caso fatemelo sapere, cambierò subito/canceller.

__ **_ What you cannot do, and should never do, is try to be someone other than yourself – Piper McLean _ **

Lester Popodopulous, Le Sfide di Apollo, "Il Labirinto di Fuoco", ch. 28

* * *

Piper era seduta sulla scogliera della sua casa. L'inverno non era mai troppo freddo in California e lei aveva sempre sentito caldo, fin troppo caldo a volte. Non aveva pranzato quel giorno. Era dicembre e le lezioni erano finite da qualche giorno. Le rimaneva solamente da rilassarsi e godersi qualche giorno di libertà, prima di dover cominciare a studiare.

Era strano pensare che solo sei mesi prima, a quell'ora, stavano attraversando l'oceano, per raggiungere la terra degli antichi dei e fermare l'apocalisse. E sei mesi prima era anche _convinta_ di amare Jason Grace con tutto il suo cuore.

Erano cambiate tante cose in quei pochi mesi. Solo un centinaio di giorni senza la convinzione e la paura che ogni secondo potesse essere l'ultimo delle loro vite e tutti i suoi piani erano completamente cambiati. Sarà stato che aveva finalmente scoperto la verità sulle sue origini, sulla vita di ogni essere umano. Sarà stato che ora sapeva che ci fosse un fato, un destino e una vita prescritta per ogni essere vivente, un qualcosa da cui _non_ si poteva fuggire. E Piper non aveva mai amato seguire le regole di qualcun altro, aveva sempre cercato di farsi notare e di non ricadere nelle aspettative che tutti avevano su di lei.

Non aveva alcuna intenzione di fare ciò che gli altri si aspettavano da lei. Non aveva intenzione, soprattutto, di realizzare i desideri di due dee immortali e immortalmente insopportabili, come Era e sua madre. Per quanto fosse bello aver finalmente scoperto la verità sulla sua _parentela_ , si chiedeva spesso quale fosse il prezzo di tutto ciò.

La sua vita era stata prestabilita, come se non ci fosse nient'altro, come se non avesse voce in capitolo, come se lei fosse solo una pedina da muovere a piacimento di qualcun altro e non la protagonista. Non c'era neanche spazio per scoprire se stessa. Non c'era spazio per esprimersi al di fuori di quegli schemi dettati da Era e Afrodite: lei _doveva_ amare Jason.

E quindi perché, ogni volta che ci pensava, stava male? Ogni volta che vedeva Jason, vedeva la _mancanza_ di possibilità, sentiva un peso nel cuore? Perché ogni tanto si fermava a guardare le ragazze della sua scuola e, soprattutto, le ragazze che camminavano mano nella mano e si baciavano nei corridoi, che si dicevano ti amo e non avevano paura di essere loro stesse e di dimostrare il loro amore davanti a tutti?

Se fosse stata al Campo Mezzosangue – se solo avesse potuto comunicare con qualunque di loro – avrebbe parlato con Will e Annabeth. Sapeva di poter dire loro qualunque cosa, sapeva che non l'avrebbero mai giudicata. Will, anzi, l'aveva presa da parte più volte, quell'estate, e avevano avuto lunghe conversazioni sui loro sentimenti, sulle loro difficoltà.

Tempo prima avrebbe pensato che Will volesse solo parlare con qualcuno della progenie di Afrodite. Solo ora, più consapevole dei suoi sentimenti e della sua verità, aveva capito perché Will le parlava tanto di come avesse capito di essere attratto _anche_ dai ragazzi, come non ci fosse niente di sbagliato nel provare attrazione per lo stesso sesso e come a volte era difficile capirlo, come a volte una persona cercava tutte le spiegazioni più assurde e comiche per non ammettere una semplice realtà. Le aveva parlato per lungo tempo, spiegandole per quali motivi qualcuno abbia paura di ammettere a se stesso o se stessa di essere bisessuale. A volte è difficile andare contro corrente, a volte è semplicemente l'odio della società che si riflette su se stessi. Solo ora capiva davvero.

Quando aveva dodici anni, Piper guardava con ammirazione le ragazze più grandi, pensando che sarebbe voluta essere proprio come loro, quando sarebbe cresciuta – o almeno così si diceva, quando si perdeva a fissare le curve dei loro fianchi e i lunghi capelli. A quattordici anni aveva semplicemente pensato che guardasse due ragazze baciarsi con tanto interesse, ma anche _disgusto_ , perché era così che doveva essere – e non aveva ancora capito che quel disgusto non era altro che _gelosia e paura e ammirazione e terrore_ , tutti mischiati insieme, tutti dovuti a quello che provava lei. Ora, a quasi sedici anni, Piper aveva semplicemente troppa paura di ammettere di essere attratta dalle ragazze, perché mai una volta, nel suo destino, qualcuno aveva fatto accenno a questo fatto. Era sempre stato "Jason Grace è il tuo futuro" e mai "Guarda che puoi scegliere il tuo percorso".

Aveva un mondo intero davanti a sé. Aveva la possibilità di essere onesta con se stessa, di comprendere da dove venissero tutti quei sentimenti repressi che spesso e ingiustamente aveva espresso nei confronti di altre ragazze, altrettanto forti e incredibili come lei. Non voleva rimanere bloccata in una vita che non aveva nemmeno scelto per davvero lei. Non voleva dare potere agli altri di decidere per lei, di definire tutta la sua vita, di farle vivere tutti i suoi sentimenti come _sbagliati o impuri_. Voleva poter amare chiunque volesse, senza dover a nessuno alcuna spiegazione, soprattutto a se stessa.

 **Non c'era niente di male nell'amare le ragazze tanto quanto e allo stesso modo dei ragazzi**. Non c'era niente di male nel volere per se stessa la possibilità di avere una scelta vera.

Voleva scegliere Jason perché l'aveva scelto _lei_ per davvero, senza un'imposizione divina.

E se non fosse finita con Jason, avrebbe voluto amare qualcuno che aveva preso il suo cuore, qualcuno di vero dal primo momento. Quando aveva lasciato Jason, l'aveva fatto perché aveva bisogno di riflettere sulla loro storia, su come fosse nata, su come fosse stata architettata. Non voleva dire che non l'avesse amato. Jason era e sarebbe sempre stato il suo primo amore e il suo migliore amico, ma non era abbastanza. Non era vero.

Lei voleva essere sicura di amare da sola, senza nessun intervento esterno.

E, soprattutto, voleva darsi la possibilità di amare senza pregiudizi, senza odio per se stessa e senza paura. Era tempo di essere onesta con se stessa e con gli altri, di chiedere scusa per i pensieri che aveva avuto per molto tempo, nei confronti delle altre ragazze e di se stessa.

Era tempo di fare un passo avanti e ammettere a se stessa di essere bisessuale.

Guardò in alto, verso l'orizzonte, mentre il sole tramontava e, ad alta voce, senza nessuna paura e senza più restrizioni, disse: "Sono **_bisessuale_**."

**Author's Note:**

> Questa OS, minuscola, è nata ieri sera da un moto di rabbia, frustrazione e amore per me stessa e per Piper. In molti non hanno compreso le scelte di Rick nei confronti del personaggio di Piper, quando, a mio parere, sono state alcune delle cose meglio fatte in TOA. Piper non ha mai detto di non aver amato Jason, di non aver sofferto per la separazione o gli avvenimenti successivi. Piper ha solo detto che voleva poter amare se stessa, voleva poter scegliere, voleva poter vivere la sua vita. Voleva capire. È così sbagliato? Per quanto piccola sia stata la sua rappresentazione in quanto donna bisessuale, Piper ha fatto molto per me e – non nego – quando vedo l'odio che riceve per un semplice bacio scambiato con una ragazza, mi sento presa di mira in prima persona, in quando donna bisessuale.
> 
> Non sappiamo per quanto tempo Jason e Piper non siano stati insieme, non sappiamo da quanto tempo Piper e Shelley stiano insieme. Sappiamo solo che Piper ha lasciato Jason perché aveva bisogno di poter trovare il suo posto nel mondo, trovare un amore che non fosse nato da una finzione e di comprendere dei sentimenti che si è portata dentro per molto tempo.
> 
> Non voglio fare la morale a nessuno, ma penso che se non abbiate compreso questa scelta di Rick, non riusciate a vedere quanto sia una realtà cruda e vera per molti di noi. La storia di Piper può finire qui o, come spero sarà, questo sarà un trampolino di lancio. Certo, Rick dovrebbe dire molto di più al riguardo, ma questa rappresentazione canonica di una coppia omosessuale tra due donne, mi riscalda il cuore, mi riempie di gioia e mi fa sentire rappresentata. Mi fa sentire giusta. Così come leggere l'odio che riceve questa ragazza per il semplice baciare un'altra donna mi fa sentire sbagliata, male, mi fa piangere e riporta a galla tante mie insicurezze.
> 
> Posso accettare che preferiate Jason e Piper insieme, ma non pensate che il percorso di Piper in TOA non sia realistico e non odiatela per le scelte che ha fatto. È il percorso più realistico di tutti ed è assolutamente una rappresentazione fondamentale per la comunità.
> 
> Detto questo, spero che questa mini OS vi sia piaciuta. Bens, la dedico a te. Buon compleanno.


End file.
